


Stubborn Earth

by deltachye



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x sui-feng]She was more stubborn than the Earth itself.





	

“It doesn’t matter whether it’s right or wrong. I’m merely completing my duties as a captain.”  
   
You were entirely bewildered and unsurprised by her cold voice. Your hands clenched into fists and you stared down at the other woman, your shoulders trembling.  
   
“So you’ll kill me, too? Is that right?”  
   
It was her turn to be surprised. The expression was quickly wiped away and she narrowed her eyes at you, her small body sinking downwards into a defensive fighting stance.  
   
“Why do you insist on being in the way?”  
   
You drew your Zanpakuto and brandished it cleanly. The harsh sound of metal scraping against the sheath made your hair stand on end.  
   
“I refuse to let you kill an innocent girl.”  
  
“She broke the law! You and the rest are blind to it!” In the painfully quiet forest on the outskirts of Soul Society, her scream echoed, bouncing back to you. Her spiritual pressure fluctuated but you forced yourself not to flinch away.  
   
“Have you no honour?” you yelled back, tears swimming in your vision. “Do you care about me that little?! Sui-Feng!”  
   
She looked conflicted, her teeth grinding. Her hands suddenly dropped and she straightened. You watched, shocked, as she started to walk towards you.  
   
“You’re so stubborn,” she growled in a low and menacing voice. She stopped a few feet away from you, her stormy grey eyes darting over your body as if trying to memorize each detail. She reached out and pushed you, enough to knock you off balance. You stumbled backwards.  
   
“You’re the stubborn one,” you spat, lowering your sword. “You’re like a mountain, you know? Cold, immovable, heartless—”  
   
She leant her forehead onto yours after grabbing the front of your robe and gave you a kiss that shoved the rest of the words back into your throat.  
   
“Go,” she said in a breathy tone after pushing you backwards once more. “Live. We never saw each other.”  
   
You gave her a pained look but sighed, closing your eyes. The faint warmth of her lips lingered like a ghost, and you finally sheathed your sword and nodded in defeat.  
   
“I’ll see you again.”  
   
A small smile quirked on her lips.  
   
“Perhaps.”  
   
She was gone in a flash and you stared after her, a cloud of loneliness settling over you as the wind brushed your hair. But, you knew that you were wrong about one thing. She may have been stubborn, but she wasn’t heartless.


End file.
